Report 1565
Report #1565 Skillset: Aerochemantics Skill: Static Org: Aeromancers Status: Completed Dec 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Static is a situationally strong skill in group battles where it can be used to deter enemies from pushing into a room. This is both frustrating to fight against and fight with as it requires a lot of micromanagement of enemy lists to properly use once the catch-all situation is no longer in play. Additionally, it is entirely a defensive skill and offers absolutely nothing for aerochems in 1v1 scenarios, where using it can cripple the aerochem's already limited offence as much as it can the opponent's. This report aims to rework static into a skill with a more offensive focus with a view of being useful in both groups and 1v1. 4 R: 7 Solution #1: Change static to an ability that affects all enemies in the room. Enemies affected will have their lucidity slush and soothing steam balances increased by 0.5 seconds. Additionally, every 9-12 seconds (starts at 9 scaling up over the duration), slush and steam balance will be thrown, or extended if already used. R: 0 Solution #2: Change static to an ability that ticks every 9-12 seconds (starts at 9 scaling up over the duration). Every tick all enemies are given some amount of time warp (same as timechant timewarp?) and also takes electric damage equal to 500-2500 damage based on how timewarped they are. Additionally, change the DISCHARGE syntax to a 5 power ability targetted at one person that will suppress Static for the next minute but deal two times the damage of a normal tick immediately. Player Comments: ---on 11/17 @ 04:41 writes: Solution 2 - I'm not really in support of a continous balance extension for multiple balances ---on 11/17 @ 06:20 writes: Just checking, but how does the Aerochem build timewarp to actually make use of Solution 2? I don't see how this helps with 1v1. ---on 11/17 @ 09:51 writes: Primarily I see it being used in quantum -> static -> discharge combos, though static can also be used for vacuum as well. ---on 11/18 @ 04:25 writes: Solution 2 ---on 11/19 @ 06:51 writes: I support solution 2. For solution 1 I feel like the effect between ticks where it lengthens the balance is too strong. ---on 11/19 @ 07:00 writes: Solution 2 only ---on 12/2 @ 00:54 writes: Thinking about this more, I think the solution 2 effect should only do the same damage. You could technically discharge right after a damage tick, meaning you'd be dealing 3x damage. The discharge effect should just be the same damage, but you get to choose when to deal it. I do think the cooldown is still appropiate so you can't continually discharge. ---on 12/2 @ 10:36 writes: Most of the time people will only take the damage equal to one tic of timewarp from the static itself, which will be around 800. Even if you're looking at popping a quantum beforehand and time it so perfectly that static tics right after and you discharge before they can do any curing that should still only be around 1400 damage. This is less damage than what hyperbeam will do. My proposed discharge will cost 5p and stop the passive tics for 1 second. The only time anyone should really get to massive and get the maximum of 2500 damage (which is still only slightly higher than hyperbeam) is when a researcher bursts them, in which case the idea is that someone should timequake them anyway. My concern is that even twice the damage is actually too low. ---on 12/2 @ 19:21 writes: Alternatively, we can make discharge cost less power (maybe 2 or 3) and requires but does not consume bal/eq. I'd be fine with it just doing the same damage as a normal tic then (though personally I still think damage would be too low to actually kill anyone) ---on 12/3 @ 06:17 writes: I'd be okay with a 3p cost, but I do think it should consume eq/bal. I would say though that if it remains the same damage, you could even remove the suppression and allow it to function as normal, the powercost being a sufficient limiter in this case. ---on 12/3 @ 07:12 writes: If it just did 1x damage and cost a standard bal/eq then there would be absolutely 0 reason to use it at all, even if the power cost was 0. ---on 12/14 @ 23:08 writes: That's not true-- you could use it right after a tick, meaning that for 0p you would do 5k damage in a single burst. I see where Sidd is coming from here, because passive ticks can always be timed around for better bursts. ---on 12/14 @ 23:37 writes: In 1v1 nobody is ever going to take the 2.5k damage tics from this because nobody is ever going to get to massive. In groups if someone gets to massive it's likely because of someone using shatterplex going for timequake, in which case the target will be dead anyway. 2500 is just the upper limit so we have something to base on the scaling off. As I have already stated, in most cases you'll probably see ticks in the vicinity of about 800 damage, maybe going up into the low-mid 1000s if timed perfectly with a quantum. If it simply did 1x damage with a standard bal/eq for 3 power nobody would ever use this. I could do much more damage with a hyperbeam that doesn't cost me anything but a reagent. I could even stack some runes or motes on it if I wanted. ---on 12/18 @ 15:33 writes: Support for solution 2, but thematically like the idea of solution 1 more.